Mothers and Sons
by Azarath's Halfblood
Summary: Nico has had enough, arguing with Persephone all of the time. What happens when he goes to talk to her about it? Read to find out. Both Nico and Persephone are quite OOC in this fic. Chapter 3 now up Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I wrote this yesterday because I really like the idea of Nico and Persephone having a good parent-child relationship. I just really love the idea of them bonding and stuff like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 _Mothers and Sons_

Nico had finally had enough. This had been going on for too long and something had to be done. They had to stop this. Nothing good was going to come out of it. Not for them and especially not for anybody else.

"Persephone!" Nico shouted, walking into his father's throne room.

"Your father's not here. He just left for a council meeting." Persephone answered.

"I'm not here for my father. I wanted to see you." Nico clarified.

"Me?" Persephone asked disbelievingly. "You want to talk to me?"

"Yep." Nico said, popping the 'P'.

"Why?"

Nico took a deep breath in. "Because. You're my father's wife. My step mother and we live in the same house for a majority of the year and well I don't want to fight with you." Persephone was about to reply before Nico held up a hand. "Please. Let me speak." Nico pleaded.

The queen simply nodded; urging the boy in front of her to continue.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore and I'm sure you'll agree with me that it is getting rather tiresome. I also believe that my father will appreciate both of us greatly if we ceased our endless bickering. He is often busy and tired and we're not making him feel any better by shouting at each other when we're only three feet apart." the son of Hades proclaimed.

It had taken him a lot of courage just to stand in front of his step-mother but to actually put his point across to her? That was something else.

"Is there anything else?"Persephone inquired.

"Yes," Nico began. "I. I would really like it if. If maybe, just maybe, you could possibly be a mother to me?" Nico stuttered.

Oh did that feel good to get off his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to be a mom to me. I didn't get to do the whole 'mother and child bonding experience' thing and I think it would be good for us if we bonded and became somewhat like a,well, like a mother and son." Nico admitted.

"I'll understand if you don't want to," Nico went on. "But if you do, you know where to find me."

Nico turned to walk away but stopped when Persephone called out to him.

"Nico! Wait," Persephone stood up at walked towards Nico. "I think it would be a good idea if we stopped fighting and bonded. You're right. I am getting sick of arguing with you and turning you into plants isn't very fun either."

"Yes. I'll be a mother to you Nico." Persephone agreed, giving Nico and heartfelt smile.

"Thank you Persephone. Thank you so much. Do you think, maybe we could, hug?" Nico questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think, we can."

For the first time, Nico and Persephone shared a hug. For the first time in a very long time, Nico was happy and that made something incredibly rare happen. Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King,smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked reading it. Don't forget to review. I understand that both Nico and Persephone are a bit OOC, but hey, that's how I wanted to write them. It's called fanfiction for a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry this has taken me so long. I'm just terrible at updating but I really am trying to update my fanfics a lot quicker.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this.**

 **Thank you _Thaliatheawesome_ for being one amazing Beta reader. **

* * *

_Mothers and Sons - Chapter 2_

"That's it!" Nico shouted aloud, throwing himself onto his bed. "I'm not going... I'm not going. I'll just say I caught a cold and couldn't make it." Nico muttered.

 _But you have to go! It's Will's birthday party_ _,_ _for crying out loud!_ Nico's conscience told him.

 **Really? I didn't know that!** The son of Hades retorted. Percy's sarcasm really had rubbed off on him…

 _Don't you take that tone with me_ _,_ _young man!_

 **Don't take that - don't take that tone with you?! I can take whatever tone I want! You're my conscience! A little voice in the back of my head. You're just a figment of my mind!**

 _Just a figment of your mind_ _,_ _am I? Well next time you need help deciding between what's right and wrong, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!_

With that being 'said' Nico's conscience stormed off, leaving him to his own, somewhat happier, thoughts.

Nico sighed. Who knew his conscience could be so touchy?

"Nico," A voice breathed, making him jump. "Are you alright?"

Nico looked up to see Persephone standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Nico replied with a touch of bitterness.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not your father. I can tell when people are fine and you," Persephone pointed an accusing finger at her stepson. "Are most certainly not fine. Now I will ask you again and you will tell me the truth, without any of your disgusting tones, are you alright?"

 **Should I tell her?**

 _I don't know why you're asking me. I made it extremely clear_ _that you shouldn't_ _come crying to me for help._

 **I'm not** **… coming** **crying to you for help** **!**

 _You clearly are, you just-_

 **Will you shut up and just answer my question** **?** **!**

 _Not with that attitude_ _,_ _I won't._

For the second time that day, Nico's conscience had thrown a temper tantrum with him. Who knew one conscience could be so temperamental?

"For Olympus' sake Nico! Will you answer my question already?" Persephone whined.

Nico sighed and after a minute or two, he held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay. I'm not fine." Nico admitted.

"And why is this?"

Nico bit his lip and in true Nico fashion, he began twiddling his thumbs.

 _Go on Nico. Just tell her. She won't judge you or anything._

 **Why did you come back? I thought you were mad at me.**

 _Oh I am mad at you. But if I don't persuade you to tell her, she'll just go on and on and on, and well, you get the picture_ _ **.**_

 **Fine. You win this round.**

Persephone placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

"I'm not okay because, because, idon'tknowhowtotieatie." Nico mumbled the last few words, making sure his stepmother couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

Nico sighed.

"I said, idon'tknowhottotieatie," the son of Hades said a little louder, avoiding eye contact.

"I still can't hear you." Persephone sighed.

"FINE! I SAID, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TIE A FREAKING TIE!" Nico screamed in annoyance.

After taking a deep breath and counting to ten, he finally said "Happy now?"

Persephone gave him a look of sympathy.

"Is that what you're getting so worked up about?"

Nico nodded his head; too embarrassed to speak.

He was the son of Hades for Olympus' sake. He could survive Tartarus.,he could stand up to Kronos, yet he couldn't tie a tie? Some demigod he was.

"Aren't you going to laugh? Call me weak and pathetic?" Nico looked Persephone in the eyes.

"Like I said before. I'm not your father, Nico." Persephone put her hand on Nico's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Now. Give me that tie."

As Nico stood patiently, waiting for his stepmother to fix his tie, he said "Why are you helping me with this anyway?"

"Because, we're family and for some odd reason, I've grown rather fond of you. In a way, you have become as much of a son to me as you are, your father's and you can't miss your own boyfriend's birthday party! Especially because of something like this."

Nico took in Persephone's words.

 **You're just as much of a son to me as you are your father's.**

 _Aww. Isn't that sweet. She thinks of you like a son. Now all we need to do is get_ _your actual father on the same page._

 **Oh, will you shut up?!**

 _Only when you stop being so rude to me._

 **Stop being rude. To you? Listen here you little punk -**

 _Oh, would_ _you just look at the time! I have to go now. Bye bye._

"There!" Persephone announced, walking Nico over to his mirror. "What do you think?"

Nico looked at the tie. "It's great. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, you go and have fun at the party. Tell Will I said happy birthday… oh and take him some flowers from my garden."

"Sure thing Persephone."

Nico began walking out but stopped at the door. "I really mean it. Thank you Persephone."

"You're welcome, Nico."

Nico nodded and began walking again.

"You better be back home before eleven young man or so help me I will send the Furies after you!" Persephone called out in warning.

Nico gulped as he hurried away from his stepmother.

* * *

 **A/N: So, as I said before, I hope you all enjoyed that. Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought about it and if you want, you can make a request for a later chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, um, sorry for not updating for so long. I had quite a lot of things happen to me and I just couldn't focus on writing this, but don't worry, I'm fine and hopefully I'll be able to write more for this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 _Mothers and Sons - Chapter 3_

Hades sighed and rubbed his temples; attempting to fight the migraine which was starting to form.

He had just gotten back home after a long, and terribly frustrating, meeting with the other Olympians. Together, they were trying to figure out how exactly they would reward the demigods for defeating Gaia. Somehow, the discussion had changed to the topic of whose child played the most significant role in the earth goddess' downfall.

To be honest, he wasn't really surprised. They would never stop trying to outshine one another, no matter what they promised, someone always had to be better. The god took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before entering the palace. _Okay, this is good. Nobody's a corn plant, nobody's being murder-_

"NO!"

Hades' thoughts were interrupted by the sudden scream. Something always had to come along and ruin the peace.

"Please Persephone!" He heard his son beg. "Please, no! Don't!"

"No. Not until you learn your lesson boy." His wife replied.

 _I guess I better go and sort those two out._

Hades made his way to the throne room, he was certain he heard the screams coming from there. When he entered, the sight before him _almost_ made him faint. Right there in the middle of the room, was Nico and Persephone. Nico was lying down, trying to defend himself from Persephone who was kneeling over him. Both of them were giggling like little school girls. It wasn't until Hades cleared his throat that they realized he was there.

"Oh, hello dear. When did you get back?" Persephone greeted him with a smile.

"Just now actually," He said slowly. "What, may I ask, is going on here?"

"Well, we kinda, sorta started having a tickle fight." Nico gave a sheepish grin.

"A tickle fight? You two? Really?" Hades asked skeptically, raising a brow.

"Yep." Persephone grinned, popping the 'p'. "Somebody here decided they were going to have some ice cream before dinner."

The goddess frowned at her step son.

"It's not my fault I have a sweet tooth," Nico whined, getting himself off the floor before offering Persephone a hand up. "Plus, that ice cream is really good as well. You can't expect me to not want it."

"I don't care how good it is, it'll ruin your appetite." She chastised. "Now, go clean yourself up, dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes ma'am." Nico gave Persephone a mock solute before walking out.

"And you," She said suddenly, pointing a finger at her husband. "Can also get washed up."

"Yes dear." Hades bent down and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, before going to his room.

Unceremoniously, he flopped down onto his bed.

 _Nico and Persephone were having a tickle fight, they were, actually getting along! This is good, no, it's more than that._

 _It's incredible._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **And I'd also like to thank _thaliatheawesome_ for being an amazing beta reader. **

**Until next time, ciao!**


End file.
